Pokestar High
by mookeybrain
Summary: A new town. A new school. New friends. A fresh new life! Well, more like a humorous and, um... confusing one. Oh, high school... Will Mewtwo be able to survive, or will it be the worst years of the Genetic Pokémon's life? (I seriously had trouble writing the summary. The story is a lot better than the summary, trust me. Please review!)
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"Okay, you two, let's get unpacking!" my brother said as he pointed to the large stack of boxes that was sitting in the corner of our soon-to-be living room.

"Do we _have _to?" my other brother complained.

"Yes, because mom and dad said so," he replied. "So get moving!"

"Why don't _you _help? You were the third strongest sophomore in our school last year! So you could _easily _lift our furniture! Not to mention the fact that you can lift up anything with your psychic power!"

"Because first off, you have psychic powers, too. Secondly, our parents put me in charge."

"Just because you're in charge doesn't mean you can just order us around like we're your slaves!"

"Well guess what? You can just..."

I rolled my eyes as I tried to ignore their argument. I took a box off of the pile, opened it, and took out a small lamp. I put it on the wooden side table that was next to the brown leather chair. I then walked over to the pile and pushed the now empty box aside, and pulled out another one. It was labeled 'Mewtwo's Clothes' in messy handwriting. I took the box and walked up the winding stairs that started at the living room, and walked into the second door to the left. I opened the white door and quickly put my hand back under the box, for it would have fallen otherwise, and placed the box on the floor. I looked to see that my bed, desk, and bookshelf were already in the room. I went downstairs to the sound of my brothers cursing at each other.

"WILL YOU TWO JUST SHUT UP AND GET TO WORK?" I screamed. They both shot me 'You're not the boss of me' looks. I glared at them and said, "We'll never finish unpacking before school starts at this pace!"

"Hey, Mewtwo's right! GET TO WORK!" X said.

"YOU TOO YA' LITTLE..." Y snapped back. I shook my head in disbelief as I grabbed a box of hangers and went upstairs to unpack and put away my clothes.

* * *

"OKAY, LUNCH BREAK!" X said as he stood at the table large enough for five Pokémon. Y rushed into the dining room with wide eyes, like an animal would if it hadn't been fed for days, while I just slowly walked down the stairs, not really caring.

"Sandwiches _again_?" Y complained. "I swear I've eaten more sandwiches in my lifetime than anything else!"

"Well, either you suck it up and eat this, or you can starve until dinner. The choice is yours," X said with arms crossed, an evil little smirk on his face. I could tell that he was enjoying the moment.

"Ugh. Fine," Y said as he sat down and slouched at the table. I sat there quietly, slowly eating my ham and cheese sandwich.

"Hey, do you know when the school year starts for this town?" Y inquired.

"I don't know. Hey, Mewtwo, can you check it on your phone?" X asked.

"I don't have it with me. It's in my room," I told him in a dull tone.

"Hey, what's with the tone of voice?" X said.

"I just... I miss my friend Amber..." I said.

"Wasn't she that Flareon?" Y said.

"Yeah," X said. "But don't worry. She was going to a different high school anyway, Poketech High if I'm not mistaken, so..."

"Don't you have her phone number?" Y asked.

"My phone deleted all of my contacts when we were traveling here, remember?" I said.

"Oh yeah…"

I just sighed and took the last bite of my sandwich. I pushed my chair out and walked upstairs to my room. I found my phone lying on my desk, so I grabbed it, unlocked it, and went to the internet. I typed in the Google search engine, 'Pokestar High.' Its website was the first result that appeared, and I clicked on its blue link. It then brought me to its website, which was nicely designed – a lovely blue theme with stars scattered here and there. The top of the page read its slogan, "Pokestar High, where our students rise as high as the stars!" I looked below that phrase, which read in bold letters, "SCHOOL STARTS MONDAY, AUGUST 30."

"Hey!" I yelled. "School starts Monday!"

"That gives us today and tomorrow to finish the house and prepare for school!" Y said.

"OH MY GOD!" X screamed.

"Can you read the list of supplies?" Y asked.

"We should have them in the mail," I replied.

"How would they know our address?!" X interrogated, still freaking out over... something.

"Just check the mail!" I yelled, losing my patience with X.

"You do it!" they said in unison. I got up off of my swivel chair with a groan and stomped down the stairs. I jerked the door open and slammed it closed. Trying to calm down, I closed my eyes and took a breath of the warm, late summer air. I opened my royal purple eyes and walked over to our black, metal mailbox that was fastened to a sturdy, wooden post. I opened it up and peeked in. There was only one thing inside - a large envelope with our address on it. It was from Pokestar High. I looked at the vanilla envelope with a disturbed face. _How do they know our address already? _I thought. _They must have a really good system going. _My face expression turned to my normal, calm demeanor as I walked back into the house, throwing the envelope on the table. "There you go. All of our lists must be in there," I said.

"Wow... That's kinda..." X started.

"...Freaky..." Y finished.

"Well," I said as I opened the envelope and pulled out three tri-folded pieces of papers, "these are them, no doubt about it." We opened the papers and read off the lists.

"I need one main binder, folders for all of my subjects, and paper or notebooks for all of my classes as well," Y said.

"Same here," X said.

"That's because we're both juniors in the same class," Y said.

"Indeed," X replied.

"Mine says that all freshmen will be told what they need by their teachers on the first day of school," I said.

"Let me see that!" Y said as he snatched the paper out of my hands. "Actually, it says on the firs day of schol."

"Those are just typos, bro," X said as he took the paper and handed it back to me.

"I walked up to my room and put the 'list' on my desk, and started to unpack a box containing my books, mostly mystery books.

* * *

It was after dinnertime. I had just gotten my pajamas on and finished putting the sheets on my bed. I went downstairs to check on my brothers. They were lounging in the living room; Y was slouching in the chair and X was sprawled out on the sofa. They were watching some sort of anime on the television. I didn't want to know what, though. They watch the strangest anime.

"Are mom and dad home yet?" I asked.

"No. They're not going to be home for a while... Like, we'll rarely see them..." Y said with a depressed sigh.

"Oh... okay... Well, goodnight then..." I said as I walked back up the stairs. My heart was pounding with despair. _Guess who won't be coming to our graduations..._ I thought as I climbed into bed.

* * *

I had a very depressing dream last night. It was about Amber... I dreamt that she died... And that it was my fault... because I left her... Forever... I woke up in a cold sweat, gasping for breath. It was too real... I wanted to cry.

* * *

**_By the way, "Pokestar High" is just a temporary title for this fanfic. I will change the name as soon as I can think of a good title._**


	2. Chapter 2

_**ust saying, I will be using a lot of things in real-life in here (especially shows.) So ignore the fact that they don't quite fit in this world, okay?**_

* * *

Chapter 2

I got out of bed, grabbed my cell phone, and headed down the stairs quickly. My brothers were both passed out in the living room. An infomercial was on. I looked out the window to see that it was still dark out. I turned my phone on to see what the time was. It was 3 o'clock in the morning. I gave a heavy sigh as I walked into the kitchen, which was located to the north of the living room. I opened the black refrigerator, got out the jug of milk, got out a cup, and poured myself a glass of milk. I walked into the living room again, placed my cup on the ground, and grabbed the remote controller, which was laying on the ground next to the sofa where X was sleeping. I hit the guide button on it and changed the channel from some commercial about a mop to a SpongeBob marathon. My favorite episode, Shanghaied, was on. Squidward was currently falling through the "Fly of Despair," screaming.

* * *

My brothers had woken up to the sight of me stating at the television in amusement as SpongeBob and Patrick were in the "perfume department."

"_What_ are you doing up?" X said.

"And _what _the heck are you _watching_? SpongeBob?" Y said.

"I couldn't sleep," I said.

"Oh, _that_ episode."

"Go to bed!" X said. "We have to do shopping crap tomorrow, and you need to sleep!"

"But it's my favorite episode," I said as an excuse to stay. There was no way I could fall asleep after that dream. I needed SpongeBob to get it off of my mind.

"Watch videos on YouTube or something. I _hate _SpongeBob!" X said.

"Lol they're fruit!" Y said as he laughed at the stupid ending of the episode.

"You two... are unbelievable," X said as he left the room and went up the stairs.

"What's _his _problem?" I asked.

"He's been acting weird lately. And now apparently he hates SpongeBob," Y said.

"I just don't get it... Why? He loved SpongeBob last year."

"I don't know..."

That was our conversation, the depressing thought settling in like an unwanted pest. _I'm worried… He was never like that..._ I thought as I put my empty glass in the sink and walked upstairs into my room, closing my door behind me. I flipped open my laptop and turned it on. I entered the password and opened the internet. I played an online battle website for the rest of the night until I played myself asleep.

* * *

I woke up to see that my face was on the keyboard. The screen was black. I looked at my alarm clock to see that it was 8:00. I had gotten three hours of sleep.

Peeved off, I put my clothes on and went downstairs to pour myself a bowl of cereal. I noticed my brothers watching television, giving me impatient looks.

"We were ready half an hour ago!" X said, aggravated.

"Sorry. I slept in, I guess," I said.

"No kidding!" Y said. "Now come on, we need to get going!"

"I haven't even eaten yet!" I said.

"Well _eat _then!"

"I was _going _to until _you _started talking!" _Someone's in a mood this morning..._ I thought as I put a spoonful of cereal in my mouth.

* * *

We were inside Starmart. Not my favorite place, but at least it was better than the grocery store. I _hated_ the grocery store.

I had wandered off from the other two, searching for a decent backpack, for mine was wearing out. I picked out a purple one, similar to the one I previously owned. In fact, it was exactly the same. It was the only purple backpack that wasn't meant for little kids. It was a nice, lavender color - my favorite shade of purple.

I found my brothers in the notebook isle, their arms full of notebooks and folders. Y noticed my backpack.

"That one _again_?" he complained.

"What? I like the color," I said simply.

"Whatever."

"I would get at least four notebooks if I were you," X said.

"But I don't know if they should be one subject, three subject, or-" I started.

"Shut up."

I shook my head and rolled my eyes as I walked away to the pencils. I grabbed 3 packs of the black Ticonderoga pencils, and a pack of cap erasers. I filled my backpack with them so I didn't have to drop them fifty times and risk being stared at. I didn't want to have to re-live junior high again. I grabbed a pack of multicolored pens, and then left the isle to the game isle. I stared at all of the 3Ds covers, trying to find one that would protect my 3Ds that I planned to bring with me in my backpack.

"HEY! WE'RE NOT BUYING GAMES!" X yelled as he and walked around the corner, his new backpack filled with notebooks and other school goods.

"I was looking at protective covers," I said.

"Then go to GameStop to get that. They have a better selection," Y said as he walked into our conversation.

"We'll do that after this, then. Besides, I saved up enough for a new game, so I might get something there as well," X said.

"Before the school year?" Y asked. "That doesn't seem too logical. Besides, you _**just**_ said we weren't buying games."

"Whatever," X said. "We're done, so come with us to the checkout, okay?" He grabbed my arm and quite literally dragged me to the register. We arrived at the checkout area and stared at it in horror. All of the lines were _at least_ ten Pokémon long, if not longer. I wanted to die inside just a little.

* * *

We entered GameStop 20 minutes later. Nobody was in the store except the one Porygon-Z at the counter.

"Hey, guys!" he said warmly.

"Hello," I said back. The other two were too busy looking at the Wii-U box to even bother noticing him. _Whatever happened to "illogical," Y?_ I thought as I headed over to the 3Ds section, shaking my head. I noticed a black and pink foam protection cover and grabbed it off of the shelf. I also noticed a little bobble head Pikachu stylus and quickly grabbed it before my older siblings saw me.

"Hey guys I found it... And STOP LOOKING AT THAT _**THING**_!" I scolded.

"It's cool," X and Y said in unison.

Giving up, I gave a heavy sigh and paid for my cover and stylus.

"Are you guys actually _getting_ anything?" I interrogated, losing my patience with my older brothers.

"No," they said in unison as they walked out of the store. "Hurry up, Slowpoke!" X yelled. I gave a heavy sigh as I followed them out of the store and back into the car.

* * *

I finished packing my bag with papers, pencils, and my newly protected 3Ds as my brothers sat in the living room doing lounging around like a couple of Slakoth. I walked downstairs and noticed that they didn't do any packing yet.

"Why are you two just sitting around? You have packing to do!" I scolded as if they were two little four year olds that wouldn't listen to a thing that their mother or father would say.

"You can't tell us what to do!" they snapped pack in unison.

"Ugh. You guys really annoy me, you know that?" Completely giving up on their immature behavior, I walked up the stairs and slammed the door. I started up the laptop with one thing on my mind; "I wonder if Amber is still on Club Piplup?" It was a social website that Amber and I used to go on when we were in fourth grade up until around seventh. I logged in to see if she was online or not. Sadly, her characters' name didn't even appear when I opened up my friends list. Her account must have been deleted… _I'll never be able to contact her… _I thought sadly as I logged out and searched the internet for my usual anime streaming website.

* * *

"HEY! IT'S LUNCHTIME!" X and Y yelled from the kitchen.

"I'm not hungry!" I yelled back.

"Just get down here!" X yelled. Groaning, I paused the video and went downstairs.

"Guess what we're NOT eating?" Y asked, relieved that it wasn't sandwiches again.

"No, Mewtwo and I are having cheeseburgers. You're having peanut butter and jelly!" X teased.

"Shut up," Y said emotionlessly, trying hard to show his brother that he wasn't willing to put up with his teasing. I looked over at the living room to see that Fullmetal Alchemist was on.

"You excited for your first day of high school tomorrow?" Y asked.

"Not really…" I replied. It seemed like it was just going to be like ordinary school. But without all of my friends. And without Amber…

"Come on! High school rocks! And you'll make plenty of new friends!"

"That's exactly why I'm not excited."

"Mewtwo. Seriously. You'll love it," X said.

"Sure. Whatever," I replied.

"Wow… What a-" Y started to say.

"I _heard _that!" I snapped.

"Y, shut up," X said as he handed me my burger. Then he put one on his own plate.

"Where's mine?" Y asked.

"I told you, you're not getting one!" X smirked.

"GIVE IT HERE!"

"Fiiiine." X complained. I shook my head, slightly smiling at their childish acts. I finished my burger and left the area to finish my anime. I sat at my desk and noticed my phone's message light flashing. I looked at my notifications bar and noticed a phone number that I was not familiar with texted me. "Hey, how's it going?" it read. I deleted the message and ignored it. "Probably a prank text from one of my old classmates or something. Or one of those scam advertising texts," I said to myself as I finished watching Karnival.

* * *

It was around 7:00 P.M. when X shouted for me from downstairs. "Ugh, what now?"

"Mewtwo, we're doing a movie night!" he said when I entered the living room.

"Ohh. Yaaay. On a Sunday," I said tiredly. I just wanted to go to bed. I wanted to go to bed and not wake up for months. Maybe even years. I just wanted this day to be over. I wanted the year to be over. I wanted it to be summer again.

"Hey, it's only 7:00, so shut up and come hang with us!" Y said.

"_Only _7:00? Besides, I'm tired."

"Too bad," X said.

"What movie?"

"Harry Potter."

"YES. YES!" Y said excitedly.

"Which one?" I asked.

"Not sure," X said.

"One with lots of magic!" Y said enthusiastically.

"They all have magic in them," I said as I rolled my eyes.

"The newer ones have more." Y replied.

"Guys, I'm tired. And there's school tomorrow," I groaned.

"But it's our last night with lots of free time!" X said.

"Come on. Pleeease?" Y pleaded. "We're always alone, and we want you to hang with us. You always lock yourself in your bedroom, and we feel that you need to spend some quality time with your faaaaavorite brothers!" He grabbed me to give me a hug. _Somebody's tired, _I thought.

* * *

The next day came by too quickly. I was aroused by my noisy alarm, which screeched at me, mocking me with its terrible sound. I groaned as I slammed my hand on it, accidentally knocking it over. It silenced after the crash. I stretched, got out of bed, and got dressed. I put on a purple tee-shirt, jeans, and my black and purple sneakers. We didn't get our uniforms until we arrived at school.

I meandered down the stairs with my backpack in hand. My lunch box was on the table, and my brothers were both at the front door, waiting for me. They wake up extra early for... no reason in particular.

"Get your breakfast and get done, okay?" Y said.

"You've got ten minutes," X said.

"Fine," I said as I got some cherry Pop Tarts and gobbled them down quickly. I couldn't toast them, for if I were even a second late, they would start lecturing me about 'being late.' I quickly went upstairs to brush my teeth, and ran downstairs before their timer went off. Yes, they were actually using a timer.

"Aaaand... you're on time!" Y said. "With ten seconds to spare!"

"Yeah, whatever," I chuckled as I grabbed my backpack and lunch box and headed out the door with them following me. We walked down our quiet street to the bus stop, where nobody else stood. It was just us. And silence. Well, for a couple of minutes. Then X and Y started to blabber about all sorts of things, mostly about what sports they might join.

"I'm planning on going to do varsity football," X said to Y, who responded, "Cool. I'm not sure if I'll do a sport this year."

"You should. Since you didn't do anything last year, you should change it up and try one!"

"Maybe I will. What about you, Mewtwo?"

"I'm not doing any of that crap," I replied.

"Aww, c'mon!" X pleaded.

"No," I replied flatly. "I was never interested in sports and never will be." I could hear the purr of the bus in the distance. I started to feel a nervous tension. _Here it comes..._

It pulled up in front of our street, and the three of us entered it. Pokémon of all kinds were chatting about this and that. About what PokéTube's latest video was, or what they did over the summer, or about nothing whatsoever. I sat in a seat alone in the front, looking out the window as we drove by. My brothers were in the back, socializing with the other upperclassmen as if they've known them since the day they were born. They were strange like that. They could fit in with the others without any problem. I was the complete opposite. I was the lone Mightyena. I rarely socialized with anyone other than my friends.

I observed all of the types of Pokémon that boarded the bus. Most were Pokémon of their second or final stage. A couple were fierce and powerful looking, as if their purpose in life was to play hardcore sports. One was a Typhlosion, who wore a blue and yellow sports jersey and sporty shorts. The other was a Feraligatr, who wore the same outfit as Typhlosion. They must've been on the same sports team. Everyone chanted their names as they entered the bus.

"Who are they?" I said to myself. To my surprise, a Sophomore behind me answered.

"That's Typhlosion and Feraligatr. They're the best sports players in our Sophomore class," the Azumarill said.

"Ahh..." I replied. "Wait... they're _sophomores?!_"

"Yeah."

"Wow..." They looked too old to be sophomores. "How old are they?"

"Fifteen."

"Geez…"

For the rest of the bus ride, I remained silent, continuing to look out the window and observe what Pokémon came onto our bus. I didn't spot a single Legendary.

"Hey! We're here!" one of the students shouted.

"Yay!" some cheered.

"Meh," others said.

"Nooooo!" others screamed.

"Time for the bane of our lives to begin..." I heard one mutter. I almost burst out laughing when I heard him say that.

The bus pulled into the parking lot and parked in front of the school. I took a deep breath as I prepared for one of the biggest days in my life...

_Here I go..._

The bus doors opened. Everyone got up and flooded out the doors. I was forced to the back of the line. When I finally walked out, I saw the whole school out on the front campus. Most were talking, while others were searching for their friends. I stood there, looking around. And then I noticed something amazing... My brothers and I were not the only Legendaries. There were several spread throughout the crowd.

"ATTENTION ALL STUDENTS," the loudspeaker boomed. "PLEASE REPORT TO YOUR HOMEROOMS."

The flood of students started to flow into the school, louder than ever. I slowly made my way in, and took a look around the main lobby. It was quite large and new looking, with a large star on the glossy floor. Shelves with countless trophies were aligned on the walls. By the main office, there was a metal statue of a Jirachi. I stood in the middle of the room awkwardly, confused as to where I was supposed to go. I started to wander the halls, completely lost.

The final bell rang. I was the only student left in the hall. Well, I thought I was.

"Hey, are you lost?" I jumped a little, then turned around to see who the speaker was. He was a vividly colored bird with a bright smile on his face.

"Um... yeah..." I replied quietly.

"Oh! So am I!" he responded enthusiastically. "Whose homeroom are you in?"

"Mr. Terrakion's..." I said.

"Oh! So am I!" he laughed with smiling eyes. He was too happy and energetic. It kind of scared me...

"Hey, you wanna try to find it together?" he asked with that same level with enthusiasm.

"Um..."

"C'mon! It'll be better if we get in trouble together if we're late instead of separately!" he said. "That way we can split the blame!"

"...Sure..." I said uneasily, making my voice sound as deep and masculine as possible.

* * *

_**Guess what, guys? I'm not dead! Yay ^-^ I want to apologize for "dying" on you all like that, but I've been busy with other things, such as managing my new deviantART account! :D Yes, I now have a deviantART, where I may post pictures of OC's and such to give you a better picture of what things look like. If you are interested, my username is the same as this one: mookeybrain**_

_**Since I can't put links in actual story pages, feel free to go to my fanfiction profile to find a link to my DA (deviantART) page ;D**_

_**Also **__***ATTENTION ALL POKEMON MUSHROOM LEAGUE FANS***__** I have started a group on DA called PKMN-Mushroom-League. Basically, it's a group similar to certain Pokémon social groups such as Pokémon-Crossing, etc. If any of you are interested PLEASE don't hesitate to join! I want around 5-10 people joining in the next month or two. (Please go to my fanfiction profile for a link to this group, or search in DA groups: PKMN-Mushroom-League**_

_**Finally, I want to let all of you Pokestar High reader know that I will most likely create a DA group for this fanfic (it will be constructed similarly to PKMN-Mushroom-League)**_

_**Thanks, and until next time -^-^-**_


End file.
